


It’s All Peaches and Cream

by supermodel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cute ngl, Lee Donghyuck is a Brat, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermodel/pseuds/supermodel
Summary: He always did mental gymnastics trying to make up excuses for why he didn’t have a significant other, or even friends for that matter, but it always ended in a conclusion of: I’m unlovable, and who I want is unattainable.All caught up in his thoughts, and clearly not paying attention, he ran straight into the person previously mentioned. And johnny just so happened to be holding an ice water.it all happened way too quickly for donghyuck’s brain to process. All he knew was his white shirt was now doused in water, as well as a few drops on his glasses, he was on the ground, and the papers he was nursing beforehand joined him, scattered.





	It’s All Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, this really be my first fic on here!! i mean i’ve written before just not like this. Anyways, this is something i did a little while back, and I returned to it and fixed some issues before I came to post it on here, so hope you guys like it. I also wanted to fill the johnhyuck tag a little more, considering there are like 15 works in here.

“god he’s such a hardass, and he wonders why none of us want to talk to him,” _it’s okay donghyuck, don’t worry about anything, you hear them say this all the time. just keep walking, it’s alright._ _it’s just two people gossiping that’s all._

“right, he’s not even good at his job. the only reason he’s still around here is because Johnny is probably fucking him, any of the other executives would have had him gone already.” donghyuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _alright now that one hurt._  He likes to think he takes pride in his job, how dare they. donghyuck was the executive assistant to the ceo of the company he worked at. big deal yeah whatever, except for the fact that at said job, no one talked to him.

it could have been his sarcastic nature, or simply his no tolerance for bullshit, but he really hadn’t struck luck with anyone in his department friendship wise. maybe other than his boss, Johnny.

Ah, the only person who truly mattered at this godforsaken workplace. He was hot as fuck, kind, and had a pretty twinkling laugh, and a massive dick. So yes, maybe he had been screwing his higher up, what was the problem with that?

It’s not like he was hurting anything other than his pride of course. It really sucked to know that donghyuck would probably never find anything other than a quick fuck, or to be used then left, because he was so damn unlikeable and a prude, which he couldn’t _exactly_ help. Some people just weren’t attracted to sardonic humor. I mean it wasn’t like he was a bad person, and even if he was, bad people need love too, right? Right?

He always did mental gymnastics trying to make up excuses for why he didn’t have a significant other, or even friends for that matter, but it always ended in a conclusion of: _I’m unlovable, and who I want is unattainable._

All caught up in his thoughts, and clearly not paying attention, he ran straight into the person previously mentioned. And johnny just so happened to be holding an ice water.

it all happened way too quickly for donghyuck’s brain to process. All he knew was his white shirt was now doused in water, as well as a few drops on his glasses, he was on the ground, and the papers he was nursing beforehand joined him, scattered.

“Oh god- I am so sorry,” his boss said, “Here,” johnny stuck a hand out to help him up.

“Give me a second, sir,” hyuck was just coming to terms with the fact that, this was his life now. Oh and his nipples were hard against his thin white shirt. Wonderful.

The younger grabbed his papers while Johnny was still standing by his side, and stood up without help from the older.

“Are you okay? You seem to be distracted by something..” _fuck johnny and his perceptiveness._ Hyuck gave a fake smile, and replied,

“Perfectly fine sir.” By this time there was quite a commotion around them, his coworkers staring at him curious as to what was going on.

The older leaned in to whisper, “If you’re perfectly fine, why are you crying?” He didn’t see that one coming.

“Huh?” _what an intelligent answer donghyuck, way to go._ Suddenly feeling the wetness adorning his cheeks, he wiped his face, and adjusted his glasses roughly before returning a “I’m seriously fine, sir.”

And before hyuck knew it, he was being pulled to Johnny’s office, signaled by large wooden double doors.

When they were in there, his boss took the liberty to clear off desk space, and lift the younger to sit on top of hit with his feet dangling down. Johnny then hugged donghyuck, giving him a nice squeeze as he pulled away and said, “You know you can tell me anything, right? I care about you and your well-being, so if you’re being upset, tell me. I can take care of it, right?”

Donghyuck was looking down and playing with his hands, and in a small voice replied, “Okay.”

The older knelt down some to catch his eyes to be sure he was listening, “I know you have some big stuff coming up, and a few presentations to prepare for other executives. But please, if you’re feeling overwhelmed, tell me so I can help you.” Hyuck gave a curt nod, even though it wasn’t his work load making him particularly upset.

“Right, now that we got that out the way, let’s help get rid of some of that stress, yeah?” Johnny said completely on his knees in between his assistant’s plump thighs resting his head on the left one while bringing his hand up to thumb hard circles into the right one.

“You want to feel good, darling?” Johnny said looking up cocking a nicely shaped brow. Donghyuck was a little conflicted on what he wanted to do.

“I’ll be sure to take care of you,” it was tempting. _a midday fuck, i like the way that sounds_ , so hyuck let out a noise before going tomato red in the face. the older’s words were always so suggestive and intimate. He didn’t know what to do.

Johnny rose up and kissed donghyuck, occasionally nipping his bottom lip, as he made it into his mouth fervently. He was sucking on the younger’s tongue before inserting his own, going over the roof of his mouth, and even tickling his palette. Hyuck whined, not caring if he was being utterly dominated right now.

The older thought it was a good time to drag his hands across hyuck’s damp chest, nipples still standing from the cold. Still kissing him, johnny used his large hands to abuse donghyuck’s soft chest. He was so on edge that when john pressed his crotch with his knee, hyuck arched his back with a sharp intake of breath. _This was going so fast paced donghyuck didn’t know if their quickie was really for him or Johnny._

“Ah, so hard, aren’t you?” Johnny pulled away. donghyuck whimpers, clinging to his arms, with a certain need. In an effort to get closer to the older hyuck was slowly sliding to the edge of the desk with one foot grazing the floor. “Let me take care of you. Make you forget all about what’s worrying your pretty little head, yeah? How does that sound?”

hyuck had his head thrown back, eyes closed, and brows furrowed as the older pressed with a harder pressure into his crotch. if donghyuck pleased, he could slide up and ride his thigh, however he was too lost in his thoughts.

johnny didn’t get an answer, and being the demon he was, he pulled away his hands and knee all together, causing donghyuck to lean too much weight forward and fall off the desk onto his knees. “Answer me, or I won’t touch you anymore.” Donghyuck looked up like a lost puppy, lower lip wobbly, like he was threatening to shed tears. Johnny’s demeanor change was very off putting, and very attractive, kind of scary.

A sigh from the younger, “Can you please, please fuck me? I feel so stressed right now, please.” a sniffle, hyuck was looking down and playing with his fingers. “I’ll be good for you, I promise, just please?”  _This was a lie, really he felt lonely, but if he wanted to get a good fuck, he was damn sure going to work for it._

Content with his answer, Johnny reached down, hooked his hands under donghyuck’s armpits and lifted him up, only for him to be placed back on wobbly knees. “Turn around,” not wanting to test the other, hyuck did as he was told.

johnny pulled him back to his chest, and hotly whispered, ”Fine, if you want to do this so badly, prep yourself,” he said before pushing donghyuck rather harshly, causing him to stumble to grab on to the closest surface. _You were the one who offered to impale me with vigor, but go off I guess,_ hyuck internally rolled his eyes.

Johnny reapproached him from behind, and placed lube near his head where it was resting on the table.  
“Go on, do it.” Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the offer, but he takes it. _Where the hell did he even get that from?_ He decided, he didn’t want to know.

 

His current position is bent over, face pressed to the coffee table, working himself open with one finger while his boss watches intently. And every time hyuck would press his prostate, his movements would stutter, with a moan tumbling from his ajar mouth.

“Add another finger, you won’t be able to take me if you don’t stretch yourself well.” _jesus, he keeps subtly reminding me he has a big dick as if i don’t already know._ donghyuck still whined all high and needy. God, the things he would do to die on dick. 

Quickly obeying, donghyuck picked up some of the excess lube sitting on his rim, and began using a second finger to stretch himself. Pumping his wrist, and occasionally scissoring himself open. The slight burn and drag of his walls sent him into a frenzy of chasing his release but his fingers were short and could only sometimes graze his prostate.

Johnny only further increased his frustrations, when he hovered behind him, and took hold of his aching cock between hyuck’s thighs. the touch must have been too intense for donghyuck as he had halted his motions

“Did I say you could stop,” the younger let out a shaky breath, as he continued to abuse his own hole. Johnny was slowly twisting his wrist on the downstroke, he was to sure the graze hyuck’s slit on the way down as well. His knees were shaking as if he was about to collapse.

He eventually thought enough was enough, he released donghyuck’s cock from his hold, and snatched the lube from beside him. Johnny unbuckled his belt and lathered up his thick cock with the slick substance, then not caring, he wiped his hands on his nice dress pants.

Although donghyuck couldn’t see, what he was doing he could hear his hand against the fabric. _Oh the joys of being rich_ , hyuck internally rolled his eyes again.

The older decided a change of position was in need considering donghyuck’s knees were about to give out any moment now. he prompted hyuck to turn around and lean back on the desk. and when he did, Johnny took his leg and put it on his shoulder for a better angle.

the next thing hyuck knew, he was being railed into at an alarming pace. johnny looked so concentrated and attractive. The younger felt like he was being split in half, and his prostate was being hit at a fairly decent rate. he felt like he was on cloud nine, mouth open, and saliva dripping down his chin as a series of yes and whimpers were being released.

johnny himself couldn’t believe the literal tightness he was enduring, and it didn’t help that donghyuck’s hole kept clenching around him. And the squelching noises paired with the younger’s beautiful slew of noises made it hard for him to keep his composure.

Neither of them were talkative during this ordeal, however that did not mean they were silent. Donghyuck was just glad Johnny’s office doors were thick as hell, and soundproof. Otherwise he’d be in a different situation. Not that he wouldn’t want to be publicly humiliated by being fucked in the ass by the CEO of a million dollar company. Who would decline? 

Hyuck was ripped from his thoughts when johnny’s hips stilled, and he looked down to see his imprint in his stomach. Donghyuck moaned, and leaned his head back on the desk. He felt his walls being painted before the older started pistoning back into him.

The younger came soon after that, cum splotching his stomach almost reaching his bunched up shirt, and even a tiny bit under his chin. Johnny made sure to work him through his orgasm with his hand, so much so that the over sensitivity caused Hyuck to squirm.

Johnny eventually pulled out, and gently let Hyuck’s leg down to the floor.

“You okay sweetheart?” The older said with a hand on his knee gently rubbing it as if it were a silent apology. Hyuck was glad the other was kind outside of his headspace, he was surprisingly affectionate outside of their sexual endeavors.

“M cold, and this shirt is kinda still wet,” donghyuck uttered, eyes still closed, brows still furrowed. The cum at the bottom of his stomach was starting to dry and make him itch when Johnny came in clutch with the baby wipes cleaning him up.

The older also reached down to snatch hyuck’s dress pants and underwear from the floor. “Guess this means you’re kicking me out?” donghyuck said taking the articles of clothing, albeit hurt, even though his boss really didn’t owe him anything.

Johnny gave him a pointed look with an arched eyebrow.  
“You know i’m not that much of an asshole. Come here,” He opened his arms, and the younger got up and smooshed his face in his chest.

“You’re warm,” a muffled response came along with a sigh.

“Now, do you want to tell me what’s going on?” _damn he was persistent._ “Oh- um, it’s nothing that important, they were just talking about me again.” Hyuck said looking up. Johnny returned that with a frown. “But I’ll be okay, not everyone is going to like me, and I have to accept that.”

Johnny still frowning, replies, “Okay,” and kisses donghyuck’s forehead softly. this inturn melts hyuck’s _cold_ cold heart, and leaves him wondering if the older likes him a lot more than he says he does.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukhe1sm)


End file.
